randomonialandfandomcom-20200216-history
Abracadavre
Abracadavre is the death song in Kino der Toten and Five, and is the musical easter egg for the zombie map Ascension. It was written by Kevin Sherwood. It can be activated by pressing the use button at the three teddy bears with a sickle spread across the map. After every piece has been activated, the song begins. This song is based around a remix of Kevin Sherwood's Zombies theme, "Damned," which plays on the Zombie mode's main menu, and also quietly in the background on Kino der Toten, "Five". Locations *In order to get the song to play, the player should press the use/reload key (X/Square/F) on the three teddy bears found on the map. They are all holding sickles. Their locations are: **Near the Olympia on a barrel in the starting area. **Near Lunar Lander Ф (closest to Stamin-Up), behind the gate next to the initial Mystery Box spawn point. **Near Lunar Lander Б (closest to Speed Cola), above a wall left to the initial Mystery Box spawn point. Note: It is not required to activate the Teddy bears in any particular order, Lyrics[ All low voice lyrics are in italics, while all screamed lyrics are in bold. I can fly like a bird, not in the sky, which can always swim and always dries. I say goodbye at night and morning, hi. I'm part of you, well what am I. I follow and lead as you pass, dress yourself in black, my darkness lasts. I flee the light but without the sun, Your view of me would be gone. I... can see the damage that I... am causing you is so benign. You want me to be gone, But I have just be'gun!' I am the only one undone! I'm a broken miracle now! In your head. I don't feel, Like I am real, But I know, It's all imaginary. Are they real? And do they feel? Is all the pain... just inside my head? I am what men love more than life, Fear more than death or mortal strife, What dead men have and rich require. I'm what contented men desire. You want me to be gone, But I have just be'gun!' You will never know how far I've come! What goes up must never come back down! In your head. I don't feel, Like I am real, But I know, It's all imaginary. Are they real? And do they feel? Is all the pain... just inside my head? It's all inside my head. It's just inside my, It's all inside my, They're all inside my, I see them always but they're all inside my head, all inside my head, they're all inside my head. It's killing me to see I'm killing you. Death is magic, Say Abracadavre now. You see me now you, Don't cry when I am gone. These shackles they come, With certain opportunities. They won't let me get away, But they show me we're the same. We're the same. We're the same. They show me that we are the same. I can't give in. I won't give in. It's not a state of mind. I'm wretched but I'm powerful and, I don't feel, Like I am real, But I know, It's all imaginary. Are they real? And do they feel? Is all the pain... just inside my head? It's all inside my head. It's just inside my, It's all inside my, They're all inside my, I see them always but they're all inside my head, all inside my head, they're all inside my head.. Category:COD